Detrás de la sonrisa
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Inútil. No sirves para nada. ¿Por qué no te lanzas del techo a ver si con suerte renaces con un quirk?. Izuku lo sabía, la voz en su mente se lo repetía mucho. Ya no valía la pena vivir.


_**Detrás de la sonrisa**_

_**.**_

_**Advertencia: Para evitar tocar sensibilidades, advierto que este fic toca temas como la depresión y el suicidio.**_

_**Así que por favor, tengan discreción.**_

_**.**_

La brisa fresca de la primavera le agitaba el pelo, sus dedos tocaron la barandilla del techo de la escuela. Izuku había subido muchas veces ahí a almorzar con tal de tener al menos un poco de tranquilidad y evitar las burlas de sus compañeros. Sus pies se subieron al pequeño muro y miró hacia abajo, los estanques de peces se veían bastante lejanos, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba en un cuarto piso. Los estudiantes salían, algunos se quedaban hablando con sus amigos.

Izuku nunca pudo sentir esa camadería ahora grande, la última vez que lo medio sintió, fue a los cuatro años.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla pecosa, su corazón latiendo con fuerza y su mente alentándole a hacer aquello.

No era la primera vez que lo había pensado, solo se creía demasiado cobarde para hacerlo, por eso se lastimaba, por eso enterraba sus uñas en sus brazos hasta sangrar y dejarse marca y más de una vez se encontró en la cocina con un cuchillo en su mano.

_Vamos, Deku. No seas cobarde._

_Lánzate._

La voz en su cabeza hablaba, era una voz que salía bastante a menudo. Que lo llamaba por aquel apodo tan denigrante y lo hacía sentir peor de lo que el resto de chicos de su clase hacían sentir.

Era muy frecuente, y aunque Izuku sabía que era, no había querido decirle a su madre por miedo a hacerla sentir peor.

Porque él era un desastre, era una preocupación constante para su madre.

Por eso su padre tampoco volvía mucho del trabajo a verlo, porque Izuku era un desastre, no valía la pena.

Suspiró, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras apretaba el barandal. Lo iba a hacer por fin.

Tal vez lo que le había dicho Kacchan había sido el detonante para al menos estar ahí, sobre el techo. Tenía razón, tal vez podía reencarnar, tal vez podía obtener un quirk en su próxima vida.

Se lo imaginó: Tal vez fuerza, tal vez fuego, tal vez alas…

Izuku sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

Su pierna pasó el barandal.

_**.**_

_Izuku se quedó sin amigos a los cuatro años._

_Cuatro era una edad muy importante para los niños, además de saber si eran parte importante en la sociedad al conseguir un quirk, o si eran de la parte triste que no tenía uno._

_Tener o no quirk no te decía si serías marginado o popular, pero la gente que te rodeaba y el cómo te trataban era los que lo decidían._

_Tal vez Izuku cometió la equivocación de enfrentarse a Kacchan. Querer ser un héroe cuando no podía serlo. Dejar de ser amigo o más bien seguidor del niño más popular para convertirse enseguida en su víctima._

_Izuku no quería meter a nadie en problemas, por eso, no dijo nada. Le decía a su madre que su uniforme llegaba sucio por jugar, y ella al principio le creyó._

_Porque era pequeño y los niños pequeños jugaban con tierra, y los chicles y la basura podían adherirse a la tela._

_Qué los golpes en sus brazos eran por golpearse con las atracciones o caerse al suelo._

_Izuku era torpe._

_Pero la mentira no pudo seguir más._

_Con nueve años Izuku ya no podía excusarse en jugar, en golpearse o caerse._

_Decidió ocultarlo todo. Mantener una sonrisa en su rostro cuando su madre le cuestionaba porque venía manchado, sucio, incluso con quemaduras._

_Incluso cuando su madre le cuestionaba porque no traía amigos a casa._

_Porque Izuku no tenía amigos._

_**.**_

Sus manos sudaban sobre el barandal, sus talones eran los que lo mantenían en el borde del edificio.

Sus ojos lagrimeaban.

Al parecer ya había llamado la atención, puesto que algunos estudiantes se rodeaban bajo de él.

Izuku no quería llamar la atención, pensó que ya todos se habían ido. Abajo podía escuchar gritos, algunos diciéndole que se bajara (profesores), algunos estudiantes sorprendidos, algunos habían sacado sus teléfonos y habían comenzado a grabar.

Izuku tembló y su mano se resbaló, la secó en su uniforme y volvió a tomar el barandal.

_Suéltate._

Aquella voz en su cabeza habló.

_Lánzate._

Miró hacia abajo divisando los rostros de algunos de sus compañeros de clase. Rostros sorprendidos, manos cubriendo bocas. El cerebro de Izuku le decía que se estaban riendo, que se estaban burlando incitándolo a lanzarse. Qué aunque algunos se vieran un poco preocupados, era hipocresía, porque ellos se burlaban de él, nunca lo defendieron como Izuku hubiera estado dispuesto a hacer, como había hecho varias veces cuando alguno se convertía en víctima.

Porque se reían de su sueño y le decían que dejara de intentar ser el héroe que no podía ser.

El héroe que jamás, en esta vida, habría de ser.

_Ánimo. No quieres que ellos crean que eres un cobarde ¿no?_

_¿No quieres renacer con un nuevo quirk?_

Divisó unos ojos rojos. Ojos rojos inexpresivos con una boca en una línea. Kacchan lo observaba e Izuku sonrió.

Todo lo mal que le había hecho durante once años, los llevaba en la espalda. En su cabeza surgió nuevamente la voz.

_Piensa lo mal que se va a sentir._

_Aunque tal vez no le importe, igual te quiere muerto. Si alguien tan genial como él te quiere muerto ¿Que van a pensar los demás?_

Con cuidado de no soltarse, Izuku se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a las personas de abajo, con tal de no observar sus rostros cuando se lanzara.

_**.**_

_Eres un inútil, Deku._

_Había escuchado esas palabras desde que tenía memoria, desde que su quirk nunca apareció, desde que se enfrentó a Kacchan y se volvió su víctima._

_No sirves para nada._

_Ya lo sabía. Lo sabía de sobra. Todos los días se lo repetía en el espejo. Todos los días los chicos lo empujaban, lo tiraban y me tiraban basura encima mientras se lo gritaban._

_Era como un coro constante en su cabeza._

_No tienes un quirk, jamás serás un héroe._

_Era lo que más le dolía. El no ser héroe, el que todos se lo repitieran una y otra vez._

_Una y otra vez._

_Diciendo que querían llevarlo al mundo real. Qué querían hacerlo caer en cuenta de que era así, de que ni siquiera podría pasar el examen en la UA._

_Ni siquiera empezarlo._

_Eres un desastre, Deku. Un fracaso total y le harías un favor al mundo si te murieras._

_Tal vez ¿verdad? Podría ser un héroe acabando con su propia vida para no joderle la vida a nadie más._

_Porque estorbaba a todos._

_**.**_

—¡Midoriya! —Izuku miró hacia la puerta de la azotea, en donde su profesor salía—. Midoriya, por favor. No te sueltes —el maestro se acercaba despacio, como si tratara con un animalito herido.

Izuku lo miró, había una preocupación hipócrita en su rostro cuando muchas veces Kacchan le gritó y golpeó en su clase y él no dijo nada.

Solo lo ignoraba, como toda la sociedad lo hacía.

—Midoriya, estamos aquí. Podemos hablar de todo esto, no es la solución —las manos de Izuku sudaban, miró hacia abajo y tembló al ver las cámaras apuntándolo—. Midoriya, todo estará bien. Piensa en tu madre, ella está en casa esperando tu regreso —Sí, su madre le esperaba, pero también su madre se preocupaba demasiado por él.

Su madre engordó por causa suya, ella era un poco depresiva y nerviosa por su culpa.

Porque Deku era un inútil incapaz de hacer algo por él mismo.

Un sollozo resonó en sus labios y el profesor estaba pálido, se acercó un poco más e Izuku se asustó.

Soltó una mano y el profesor se detuvo. Abajo gritaron.

—Midoriya, por favor. Midoriya, ven y hablemos. Te gustan los héroes ¿verdad? Ya llamamos a algunos para que hablen contigo. Quieres hablar con ellos ¿no?

Izuku tembló, estaban tratando de convencerlo, pero Izuku ya ni podía pensar en nada más. La voz en su cabeza comenzó a latir más rápido y aumentó el volumen.

_Salta._

_Sueltate._

_Salta, cobarde._

_Sé un hombre._

_Salta que ya no hay solución._

_Ya no hay marcha atrás._

_Si te bajas, te mirarán con lástima ¿No estás harto de eso?_

_Si te bajas, se burlaran porque no fuiste capaz de acabar con tu miserable vida._

_Si te bajas, te mandarán a terapia y te encerrarán en un manicomio._

_¿Quieres eso, Deku?_

_Quirkless, sin ser héroe y loco._

_¡Qué maravilla de vida!_

Luego la voz en su cabeza cambió a la voz de Bakugō…

_¿Por qué no saltas del último piso para ver si tienes suerte y naces con un quirk en tu próxima vida?_

Antes de que el profesor lo previera, antes de que llegara al niño.

Izuku soltó su otra mano y dejó que su cuerpo lo llevara.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, vio lo hermoso que se veía el cielo. Y no escuchó nada más.

_**.**_

Bakugō nunca pensó que lo haría. Incluso, creyó que el idiota ese estaba llamando la atención allá arriba, porque así era el inútil de Deku, le gustaba llamar la atención aunque intentara negarlo.

Sin embargo, cuando vio que estaba pasando, que el cuerpo de Deku caía de lo más alto del edificio, no podía creerlo. El corazón se le fue a la garganta, tuvo ganas de vomitar y la culpa lo carcomió de forma inmediata.

Bakugō sabía que aquella imagen jamás se iría de su cabeza, Bakugō sabía que tendría pesadillas de un cuerpo cayéndose, de sangre en el suelo y cabello verde sucio de rojo.

Qué había sido su culpa y de nadie más.

¿Qué clase de héroe quería ser si era el culpable del suicidio de una persona?

Por más desprecio que Bakugo le tuviera, había una mancha tan fuerte en su conciencia.

Una mancha que jamás se quitaría.

* * *

_**Nota: Siempre quise escribir de este tema. **_

_**La verdad es que por más que me guste Bakugō actualmente, era una reverenda mierda y lo odié con mi alma al comienzo.**_

_**El que le haya dicho a Deku que se suicidara me dolió porque las personas deben medir sus palabras, no saben como las puede tomar la persona.**_

_**En fin, decidí escribir un OS del AU en donde Deku se suicida ;-;**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**A mí me dolió escribirlo.**_

_**My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**_


End file.
